


Зарисовка 5

by Psalm_22_4



Series: Цикл зарисовок [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Male Character, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отрывок из небольшого цикла зарисовок, в этот раз весь цикл решила разбить, потому что он может читаться по отдельности: разная стилистика, тонкая связь сюжета. Пусть будет так.<br/>Мультипейрингово, и вообще очень странно и болезненно. Но пусть будет и тут.</p><p>Бета решила остаться в тени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка 5

**Приносящая разрушения, да пусть послужит во благо созидания. Моя надежда.**

Ночь - самое страшное время, порой намного кошмарнее дня. Ночью снятся странные сны. Они обволакивают своей размеренной томностью и плавно перетекают в реальность. 

Мне снится не война. Не мои пациенты, умершие у меня на глазах, когда я не в силах что-либо сделать. Не болезни моих знакомых. Мне не снятся смерти, ужасы, кровь и лица врагов. Мне снится что-то гораздо более страшное. 

Во снах меня находит мое одиночество. То, глубинное, скрытое под покровом дня. В этих сновидениях я всегда один, даже среди огромной толпы. Оно срослось со мной, превратившись в тень, от которой невозможно скрыться даже в полной темноте (там эта тень, кажется, становится только отчетливее).

После таких снов трудно вернуться в жизнь. Будто что-то тянет тебя обратно, заставляя погружаться в этот безнадежный омут все глубже. Ты почти срастаешься с этим. С каждым днем все труднее выбираться на поверхность, под лучи яркого солнца. Это словно проклятие, которое начинаешь обожествлять. Как Стокгольмский синдром, только заразнее, тяжелее и дольше.

Утро становится ежедневным наказанием надеждой, что все будет не так. Но просыпаешься ты один, и это словно подтверждение всех твоих страхов. Один, один, один… 

Выхода из замкнутого круга нет. Ты вспоминаешь все: через что тебе пришлось пройти, что пришлось потерять, как сложно было отстраивать себя заново. Ноги сразу становятся ватными, дыхание сбивается, а перед глазами начинают плясать развеселые цветные мушки. Нужно брать себя в руки, но они, как назло, трясутся.

Через пару минут ты понимаешь, что можешь худо-бедно функционировать дальше. Переставляешь ноги, идешь умываться. Рутинность действий притупляет мыслительную деятельность. Ты преднамеренно не смотришь в зеркало, чтобы, не дай Бог, тебя не затянуло в новый виток рассуждений о себе самом. В такие моменты сны могут проскользнуть в реальность, а этого нельзя допустить, иначе жизнь остановится снова, утянув твое сознание в одинокую ночь.

Уверенно, словно на парад, с прямой спиной идешь в кухню. Так проще побороть последний барьер и сделать стартовый рывок в жизнь. Перейдя этот рубеж, как показывает опыт, дальше дышится легче – до самого вечера.

Кухня встречает тебя чьим-то присутствием и запахом кофе. Длинные щупальца одиночества, словно ошпаренные кипятком, резко одергиваются и легкие окончательно расправляются. Темная макушка манит завитками. Ты смотришь на нее и понимаешь, что вот оно, средство. 

Подходишь быстро и целуешь непокорную голову, прямо в пышную шевелюру. Как делала мама в детстве, когда проявляла заботу и любовь. Сейчас это не забота и, тем более, не любовь, но что-то важное. Возможно, попытка вытравить этот страх остаться одному внутри и снаружи. Попытка неудачная – легче не становится.   
\- Что с тобой? – Удивленный взгляд серых глаз.

Я лишь пожимаю плечами и иду готовить себе чай. Кофе слишком терпкое для такого необычного утра, оно смешает впечатления, сотрет их своим ярким вкусом.

Завтра все точно получится.


End file.
